


Summer Paradise

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Melodrabble [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Reference, Surreal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: Jika sekiranya memang butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Ryan untuk menyakini, maka tak apa. Asalkan ia kembali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer :**
> 
> Panic! At The Disco bukan milik saya.
> 
>  
> 
> **_#3_ **
> 
> a song that reminds you of summertime **{Summer Paradise – Simple Plan}**

 

Berapa tahun?

Lima? Sepuluh? Duapuluh? Tigapuluh? Empatpuluh?

Brendon kehilangan hitungan.

Bagaimanapun, kenangan yang terpatri tak akan sirna begitu saja.

 

 

 

> Mereka berdua berbaring di atas pasir basah. Membiarkan air laut membasuh jari-jemari. Membiarkan angin laut membuai. Hanya mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang lain.
> 
> Matahari terbenam perlahan di ufuk barat. Mengirimkan bayangan panjang dalam semburat jingga yang indah. Cantik. Awan berarak memberi noda putih pada langit yang kelabu. Perpaduan warna dalam palet alam yang sempurna.
> 
>  
> 
> _Jika ini surga, maka biarkan kami beristirahat tenang di sini._

 

Kesadaran menghantamnya keras. Ingatan itu mengabur. Maaf yang tak terkatakan, tentang apa yang penting dan apa yang mustahil. Keduanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah, terlampau ingin memenangkan pendapatnya.

 

 

 

> Ada janji yang terpaut pada pasir yang meneriakkan nama mereka.
> 
> Ada janji yang terikat pada ombak yang menyerukan kebersamaannya.
> 
> Ada janji—tak kasat mata, namun nyata.
> 
> Brendon hanya ingin Ryan tahu bahwa perasaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipermainkan. Bahwa hatinya bukanlah pantai yang hanya dikunjungi saat musim panas. Bahwa—
> 
> Tetapi Ryan takut memulai. Ia memilih meninggalkan.
> 
> Pergi dan lari, ia mengakhiri.

 

Dan kini semuanya kembali.

Brendon kembali pada titik di mana semuanya bermula. Di mana tergores semua sakit dan luka. Setelah sekian lama, ia kembali. Menapak-tilasi masa lalu, berharap bahwa sesaknya tak lagi mencekik.

Terseok karena usia, Brendon terpaku. Pada garis yang memisahkan laut dan langit. Hanya seutas garis tipis. Namun nyata membedakan. Seperti itulah ia dan Ryan dulu. Memang harus terpisah.

 

Ada maaf yang tak sempat diungkapkan. Ada sesal pada bibir yang tertahan. Ini saatnya pengakuan.

 

_Aku mengingat semua._

_Kecupan. Genggaman. Janji. Luka. Perih._

_Namun bersamamu._

_Denganmu._

_Katakan bagaimana aku kembali pada surga di masa itu._

 

Sepi menjawab.

Sunyi menyela.

Buih ombak memecah.

Brendon terpana.

 

Jika sekiranya memang butuh bertahun-tahun bagi Ryan untuk menyakini, maka tak apa. Asalkan ia kembali.

Maka tak apa.

Tak apa.

 

 

 

 

Pantai itu sunyi.

Tapi gemuruh perasaan mereka, tidak.

Terbentang tahun memisahkan.

Keduanya berpelukan.

Tidak perlu logika untuk mencerna cinta.

 

 

 

_“I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”_

**fin**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, it’s kinda supernatural au. semi-surreal.
> 
> ceritanya brendon sama ryan itu beda dunia. dan karena itu mereka pisahan. tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka balikan juga. wwwww
> 
>  


End file.
